Talk:List of songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz
I don't see much use in this page. Everything is capitalized and everything can be easily stated on the episode, songs, and Doofenshmirtz pages. I suggest either delete or merge - thoughts? The Flash {talk} 16:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't agree more. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 18:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto. Phin68 talk to Phin68 18:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::How about using this for the section for the song list? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 20:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. But I like Option #1 better. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, but it seems still kind of misc. If we're going to merge, then we stay in POV and just put it in Background Information, agreed? The Flash {talk} 20:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::68 says Agreed. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, we could put a section in background information. What d'you think? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 21:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::But, still, the songs that he sings are fun and awesome, but don't really fit up to notability guidelines to gain any section of it's own. As I state, it's misc. trivia that is fine just as a bullet in Background Information. The Flash {talk} 21:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, my point isn't to make it a hugely noticeable part of the page, it's for the sake of organization. It'll be a lot easier to edit, find, and read if it's got its own section or box to be in. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 21:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::But still, it doesn't even have any organizational significance. No way is this any more important than any other bit of info in "Background Information," right? All I'm saying, it's not something people are going to edit much or even really care about, so it doesn't need a section of it's own. The Flash {talk} 21:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Flash identified the problem in his first comment. What's in there right now can easily be a part of his main page. If we really do want to make a special note of what he sings, then this needs to be filled out considerably with things like how he hires people to sing his jingles, hires singers for songs like Impress My Professor, analysis of his singing technique, et cetera. Kind of like taking one of the entries in his schemes and inventions page and turning it into a full article. — RRabbit42 05:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh, I never thought of that. We always could do so, renaming it "Music of Heinz Doofenshmirtz" or "Heinz Doofenshmirtz and music." The Flash {talk} 05:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::So, what are we going to do? The Flash {talk} 14:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'm going to edit this page to keep the topic alive. :) — RRabbit42 05:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I think we should merge them together so people can see all the songs he sang on his page. Anyway, the list is incomplete and the videos are useless; you can just go to the songs page! — 14:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Zacbio Redirected I have redirected the page to Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz where all the links are. The individual songs already have their videos on them, and I added the information from the notes section where applicable. —Topher (talk) 02:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC)